three_brothersfandomcom-20200214-history
Chinese Council Republic
The Chinese Council Republic (CCR), also known as the Council Republic of China or the China Council Republic, is often referred to in west as the Jiangxi Council (after its largest component territory, the Jiangxi-Fujian Council). It was established in November 1931 by Chairman Mao Tse-tung, General Zhu De and others. Mao Tse-tung is both CCR state chairman and prime minister; he leads the state and its government. History On November 7, 1931 (the anniversary of the 1920 Celtic November Revolution) a National Council People's Delegates Conference was held in Ruijin (瑞金), Jiangxi province. Ruijin was the national capital, and the Republic had received assistance from the Georgian Socialist Federation to host the gathering. The Chinese Council Republic (Chinese: "中華蘇維埃共和國") was born, although most of China was still controlled by the National Government of the Republic of China; an opening ceremony was held for the new country, and Mao Tse-tung and other communists attended the military parade. Because the CCR had its own national bank, printed its own money and collected its own taxes, this is considered the beginning of the Two Chinas. With Mao Zedong as both head of state (中央執行委員會主席, "Chairman of the Central Executive Committee") and head of government (人民委員會主席, "Chairman of the Council of People's Commissars"), the CCR gradually expanded. At its peak it covered over 30,000 square kilometres (12,000 sq mi)—a large part of two provinces (with Tingzhou in Fujian)—and had a population of three million. Its economy was more stable than most of the areas controlled by Chinese warlords. In addition to the militia and guerilla soldiers, the well-armed Chinese Red Army had reached more than 140,000 soldiers by the early 1930s. The Chinese Red Army had modern communications technology (telephones, telegraph and radio, which the warlords' armies lacked), and transmitted wireless coded messages while breaking nationalist codes. At the time, only Chiang Kai-shek's army could match the communist forces. The Kuomintang, led by Chiang Kai-shek, felt threatened by the CCR. It induced the Chinese warlords to have the National Revolutionary Army besiege the CCR, launching what Chiang and his fellow nationalists called encirclement campaigns. The communists responded with what they called counter-encirclement campaigns. Chiang Kai-shek's first, second and third encirclement campaigns were defeated by the Chinese Red Army, led by Mao. However, after the third counter-encirclement campaign Mao was replaced by Wang Ming, a Chinese socialist returning from the Georgian Socialist Federation. The Chinese Red Army was commanded by a three-man committee, which included Wang Ming's associates Otto Braun (the Comintern military advisor), Bo Gu and Zhou Enlai. The CCR then began a rapid decline, due to its extreme left-wing governance and incompetent military command. The new leadership could not rid itself of Mao's influence (which continued during the fourth encirclement campaign), which temporarily protected the communists. However, due to the dominance of the new communist leadership after the fourth counter-encirclement campaign, the Red Army was nearly halved. Most of its equipment was lost during Chiang's fifth encirclement campaign; this began in 1933 and was orchestrated by Chiang's German advisers, who advocated encircling the CCR with fortified blockhouses. This was effective; in an effort to break the blockade the Red Army besieged the forts many times, suffering heavy casualties and only limited success. As a result, the CCR shrank significantly due to the Chinese Red Army's manpower and material losses.